Karkat's Dream Nightmare
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: my first homestuck fanfiction lolz base off what was kinda going on in the newest update's, hopefully it is not bad :3 it's aim to be kinda Halloween like.
1. Chapter 1

**_Karkat's Dream_**

My name is Karkat, are as you pick to fucking name me karcat, what the hell dude, anyways I right now am getting out of my room, when, "HONK!" a voice yelled from behind me, freaking me out, I jump behind the bed, looking out from it worried about Gamzee, **_was he sober?_**

The yelled came once more, as I looked out in fear, was this just a nightmare? And wait, when did I get a bed? Then I was teleported underwater, **_THIS HAD TO BE A FUCKING JOKE!_** _I yelled in my head, as I was pulled under, I yelled out "FUCK WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" then when all hope was lost, I open my eyes, and was in that odd human bed thing, was it just a dream? Then I notice sleeping beside me was Gamzee._

_"HeLlO My wOnDeRfUl wIfE HoW WaS YoUr dReAmS?" Gamzee asked me, __**WIFE? WHAT THE FUCK!**_ I then hit myself and woke up, I gasp and panic was this all my nightmares? WHY WAS THIS FUCKING HAPPENING!

I walk out of the room and sat down on chair, I look at this odd place, I had been in for around 2 years, and did these nightmares have something to do with Gamzee missing? Could that be what's making them happen, am I worrying about him? Are is it because of what sober Gamzee may do to me, was I…Scared? No I couldn't be? Could I?

I just look up, not going back to sleep I was up I think all night, until I feel someone taping me, not wanting to know who was there I lightly hit them, "GET THE FUCK LOST!" I growled.

"F1ND 1T W4SNT L1K3 1 W4S WORR13D 4BOUT YOU 4R3 4NYTH1NG!" Terezi snap at me, I just sigh not really caring at this pointed, Terezi growl and walk off, I just keep on looking up, was Gamzee somewheres planning to kill me? Or was I worrying for nothing.

**_:_**

I keep my eyes open for day's I was too scared to close them, I didn't know why so, I keep on getting poke to make sure I was a life, I would just growl and go back to doing what I was doing, why was I doing this? Shouldn't we just fucking look for Gamzee? No, NO! I will not go to that level of letting my dreams get the best of me! Then my eyes close from the loss of sleep, and I enter a nightmare.

Skulls of all the other's trolls were hanging from the walls, I panic looking at their face's looking like they were in pain, then I heard a honk from behind, I couldn't take it and kick Gamzee face, only to wake up and notice I kick dave instead, "is something bugging you? Cause you didn't draw a you know what in days" dave said.

"GAMZEE IS STILL FUCKING MISSING! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LOOK FOR HIM, BUT I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP! IT'S HIM, ARE IT'S MY OLDER BROTHER GOING BLAH BLAH BLAH! I JUST NEED FUCKING HELP!" I snap.

Dave just looks at me "Whatever bro" he said.

"HONK!"

I heard then I cover my non existing ears, is this the end for me?

**_Got bored :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat

October 12, 2012

Dear HUMAN

IF YOU'RE FUCKING READING I MAY HAD FUCKING LOST MY MIND, LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE ON THIS PLANT! GOOD FUCKING LUCK!

Sincerely, Karkat

Fear of this nightmare world ate at me, why was this fucking happening to me anyways? Everytime I went to sleep something odd happen, more odd then before, this time, I was being attacking by a psycho Tavros, he keep on biting me with his kind of fangs like thing, I knock him off and ran off, as I started to hear a voice I known will.

"T…..T…TEREZI?" I asked fearfully, then a psycho giggle came from behind me, I didn't want to look back, who knows what the fuck was there, I just pull myself up and keep on going in this nightmare world, one night I fear that this psycho world would become real, and then all hell would break loss.

"IS ANYONE REAL HERE?" I asked, but nothing, everything started to look the same, dark, and hopeless, I sigh and sat down on the nothingness, "TEREZI IF YOU'RE FUCKING REAL AND IN MY DREAM PLEASE COME THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, but nothing, I bet everyone else is having a good dream as I have nightmare!

"H4H4H4H4 H3LLO K4RK4T!" A voice said behind me, I looked to see Terezi there an evil psycho smile on her face, "1S TH1S YOU!" she said pointing at a doll on the ground, I looked at it in fear, to notice it was a toy made of me.

"W…WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" I asked I could tell fear was showing in my voice, Terezi let out a psycho yelled, and tie a rope on the doll's neck, and she started to choke the doll with an evil smile on her face, "W…..WHAT THE….FUCK….ARE…..YOU DOING!" I yelled out, Terzei just smile and said.

"K1LL1NG YOU C4NT YOU F33L TH3 P41N 1N YOUR N3CK Y3T K4RK4T H4H4H4H4H4" she said, I then did feel the pain in my neck and started to hold it, "SORRY K4RK4T BUT TH1S 1S GOODN1GHT 4ND GOODBY3" Terzei hiss as she pull the rope onto the doll neck so hard that the neck fall off, I then yelled out in pain and a woke.

BLOOD! REAL BLOOD! Was coming from my neck, maybe I hit something in the night are maybe it was all real, "K4RK4T WH4T H4PP3N TO YOUR N3CK" she asked.

"YOU ARE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN!" I snap hitting her.

"What the hell karkat" Dave said, "you can't just wake up and start hitting people what gotten into you beside the whole jerkiest stuff as always."

_"SHE_ TIES A FUCKING ROPE ON MY NECK!" I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore and left the house thing, not really caring if I fall into space, I just needed some space of my own, without these nightmares!

I ran around for a bit before resting near a rock, looking into the space sky, it seem like it would be forever before seeing land, and not having these nightmare's, "GAMZEE IF YOU'RE FUCKING OUT THERE, AT LESS TELL ME YOU'RE ONLY PLANING ON KILLING DAVE!"

_I can't motherfucking said for sure what'll do _a voice said though the wind, "GAM…..GAMZEE?" I asked, but nothing, "I WAS JUST FUCKING HEARING THINGS! I BET IT'S THE SAME FOR MY FUCKING NECK, I AM….INSANE! JUST LIKE GAMZEE FUCKING IS!" I yelled at myself, "WHAT USED IS IT TO BE A LEADER IF I AM INSANE" I said then I recall the rose human was leader instead, whatever I still was a leader in my point of view.

"HONK" a voice said, I just sigh, just dreams I thought as I walk back.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked me, I just look at away, "am I doing the leader thing right? Isn't he meant to look at me?" Rose asked Dave.

"WHEN DUMB ASS PIGS FLY!" I snap looking down at the ground, fearful my eyes and I didn't want these humans thinking I was week!

"H3 JUST N33DS 4 GOODN1GHT R3ST R1GHT K4RK4T" Terezi said I look away even more, in my head I thought **_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!_** But I did not want anyone to heard it, I wasn't going insane like the others, then I fall back to sleep.


End file.
